creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Never Become a Hacker
Notice to all readers This pasta has been edited by request of some confidential government agencies. If you see some censored things in some places of the pasta, this means I have edited out some parts because those agencies threatened to sue me if I did not remove them. : However, the government has allowed me to release declassified information that is allowed to be seen by the public. Read this pasta, and become aware of the truth about some stuff going on that nobody has ever seen before. ; Government disclaimer : The Government has determined this story to be false. No video tape ever existed of an experiment gone wrong. It appears that Stalch needs to visit a mental facility. 1996 Story Hello everybody, I am just a 37-year old poor man living in a bad area of censored. My name (under a government order for my name to be changed) is Hermie Stalch. My internet name was censored. The internet was an important part of my life as a teen, and one day in 2006, I joined the infamous group Anonymous. When I was in my early-20s, sometime in 2009-2012, I joined Anonymous in finding the animal abuser Kenny Glenn when he posted his Dusty abuse video to YouTube. I was the one that found out the bastard's name. However, this has nothing to do with my story. I also had another hacking buddy in Anonymous, with the most awesome username ever. My buddy's awesome name was "censored". He gave me a challenge long before I joined Anonymous on the night of September 12, 1996. My hacking buddy was actually my older brother, censored. censored gave me the challenge and promised that if I passed the challenge, he would take me to Canobie Lake Park next summer. I was like, "Hell yeah!" We high-fived each other, and I got to work on my challenge. Onto the challenge. My brother told me that if I could hack the Office of censored New England Division's website, and leaked five videos people have never seen uncensored before, then he would take me to the place. So I went onto my brand-new computer with some illegal software used to break into encrypted websites and decrypt sensitive information. I immediately went to their website at http://www.[censored]office.gov/newengland/. I fired up the program that was made by my buddy censored called "censored". Boy was that a badass program. In thirty seconds, the damn thing broke through the firewall and took me to a folder of 500,000 videos that the public has never seen before. Some of the videos involved experiments involving censored, people from the censored Agency torturing little children, and even some guys finding censored near a cornfield. But then there was one video that particularly caught my eye. God damn it, if I had just exited the browser, I wouldn't be in this deep pile of shit. But anyway, this particular video was called "Classified Footage #37J! To be viewed by high level officials only!" It was a 1 hour long MPEG-2 file that was over 5 GB. I only had 4 GB on my hard drive remaining. In order to be able to get the file, I had to delete some of my favorite movies from my drive, and found later that I now had 5.1 GB. So I clicked the video and it started downloading straight away. I had to go to bed after that, and I had school the next day on Friday. The next day, when I came home from school, I had to study for a big biology test as I had just entered high school and our teacher, Mrs. censored wanted to make sure all of us remembered some important stuff on Biology and crap like that. At about 6 PM, I finished studying the last few notes and went back to my computer. It turns out that that download had finished about 25 minutes after it started. Sheesh, that's pretty fast for 5.07 GB. Anyway, I immediately pulled that MPEG-2 into Windows Media Player and it began. The timestamp on the analog VHS-C camcorder said it was filmed on March 17, 1992 at 5:22 PM. The video began with some weird scientist looking dude, whom we later learn to be Thomas censored. He was entering his household telling the camera that it was his daughter's birthday, and we were gonna get to see her opening her presents. "Yipee," I silently, sarcastically muttered to myself. So then we see the whole censored family singing to that little 6-year old girl Happy Birthday. Then for about 15 minutes, I just sat there trying to fall asleep as this girl was opening Barbie dolls, little kid games, and a brand new SNES. So then the camera suddenly jolts and we see this man's face. He whispers into the camera, "Man, fuck this shit. Let's go downstairs and look at something more interesting than this." As Tom walks downstairs into the basement with a sign on the door saying "Do Not Enter: Daddy's Smoking Place. Don't Even Think About Coming Here, Honey!", we hear stuff like "Daddy, don't you wanna see me opening my next gift?" and "Honey, don't you want a slice of cake?" and even one instance of "Why the hell do you always go down there when you're supposed to be with your goddamn family!?" As the door slams behind Tom, he then says "Alright, I'm gonna show you my new experiment for my boss at the censored Office! It's gonna be used as a super-weapon in the U.S. Army!" By the time this happened, it was already 5:39 PM on the tape. We then hear some muted audio with a shaky image, obviously because the tape must have been wrecked when it was VHS Ripped. When the video gets stable, we see Tom pulling a switch in his weird looking basement, and then we see a chamber open with this horrible looking mutated creature with two snakes as tongues and horns sticking out of its head coming out of it. "Behold! The masterpiece! Experiment 37J!" 37J? What the? It's the name of the freaking video, why would that have to do with the creature? So anyway, we see the scientist saying, "Don't be scared, your daddy's here for you boy." He is then seen treating this thing like a dog, giving it a bone, feeding it dog food, and petting it. Then, over the next seven minutes, as Tom is doing those things, we hear him muttering things like, "Why must I work here?" "Why do I live in this hellhole?" and "My family is worried to death about me, and I never take care of anyone. My wife just lost her job, I've lost my mind and we found out that our birthday girl has leukemia." Tom then snaps into insanity and says "Why the hell am I treating this thing like a real dog? It looks like shit!" Tom then beats the creature until it is bawling with tears. Tom grabs a knife and cuts its back open until you could see guts pouring out. Remember, this video was uncut and uncensored, so I saw all the gore. I wanted to throw up. By the time I had threw up all my dinner into the sink, the tape had now said it was 6:10 PM. Tom had beaten the thing for over 25 minutes, calling it things like "retard", "emo", "excuse for matter", "the bastard that fucked up my family and life", and all sorts of horrible things. Then, Tom goes back upstairs, and now we see the family eating cake. It appears the censored family had never heard any of the racket, it's like the basement had sound proof walls or something. Anyway, Tom puts the camera down and we see the family eating cake and the birthday girl talking about herself really wanting to get her ears pierced at the mall. Bo-ring! But, at 6:20, two minutes before the tape was gonna end, we hear a slam, and we see the now-mutilated creature coming out of the basement, screaming something in some alien language, but Tom appeared to know this language as he spoke it fluently to this creature. But, it didn't calm the creature down. The creature fights with Tom for 20 seconds to grab a knife as the family tries to run out the door. By 6:21 PM, with one minute left on the MPEG-2, the whole family except Tom had left. We see Tom passing out on the floor, followed by the creature grabbing the butcher knife, yelling something in the alien language, which sounds like Japanese, saying something that was close to, "Ima, watashitachi wa dare ga mondai no iiwakeda sanshō shite kudasai yo!" I knew Japanese because of the classes I took for free time on the internet, and knew that he was yelling "Now, we'll see who's the excuse for matter!" The creature stabs Tom in the heart, rips his guts out, throws his heart across the kitchen into the dining room, and drinks some of his blood. My god, it was so awful! About 30 seconds after the timestamp had become 6:22 PM, the creature walked up to the VHS-C camera on the hutch, and threw the human heart right at the camera. It fell off the hutch, and went to static. I assume the camera broke at this point. Five seconds later, the video ended. I was terrified, and I deleted the file from my system immediately and emptied the Recycle Bin. I told my brother censored about what I had seen, and he didn't believe me. Since I deleted the file, I had no proof to show him. I called the censored Office's telephone number, and explained to them what I saw. They said "Oh shit. John was supposed to delete that file from the databases." They immediately hung up on me, and two weeks later, an FBI vehicle was at my home to take me into custody. They took me, landed me in a foster home, and told me never to find or describe that video again. (Note: The FBI approved this upload in mid-2013 with censorship applied as shown in this article) They then dropped me off at a foster home in censored, which is where I live today, although I've moved out of the foster home. And the moral of this story is to never try to hack into a government website, because they have reasons why these videos are never shown to the public. Have a good day y'all! ;) 1993 Investigation This is an uncensored leak of some important info regarding the 1993 investigation of this video. The government has not seen this or required any edits to this part. This leak does reveal some info that was censored out in the above story. After a lot of thinking before hanging the towel for the night, I realized that along with the MPEG-2 file that I downloaded in 1996, I also downloaded a PDF file of documents from an investigation of the video. I did not delete that file from the computer after watching the video that fateful night in 1996. A couple of days ago, I went onto my Windows 95 computer, the same computer I've had for years, which in turn is the same computer that I had downloaded those files onto many years ago. I was wondering what the "government_inv_37j_vid.pdf" file was. I opened the file, and saw that these were documents from the investigations of this video that happened between February 7 and September 27, 1993. What you are about to read are selected parts of these documents. Only the most important info has been kept in this transcript: PAGE 1 UNITED STATES MILITARY EXPERIMENTAL OFFICE NEW ENGLAND DIVISION THOMAS GINNOSETTE FULL INVESTIGATION (FEB. 7 - SEP. 27 1993) CLASSIFIED INFORMATION PAGE 2 ON MARCH 17, 1992, SEVERAL MINUTES PAST 5 IN THE AFTERNOON, THOMAS GINNOSETTE STARTED TAPING HIS DAUGHTER MEGHAN'S SIXTH BIRTHDAY PARTY AT THE GINNOSETTE HOUSEHOLD. APPROXIMATELY 20-30 MINUTES INTO THE TAPE, GINOSETTE ENTERS THE BASEMENT TO SHOW AN EXPERIMENT THAT IS CONFIDENTIAL TO THE MILITARY EXPERIMENTAL OFFICE. TOM WAS SEEN ABUSING THE EXPERIMENT AND WAS KILLED APPROXIMATELY 35 MINUTES LATER BY THE CREATURE AS HIS FAMILY FLED. THE FAMILY INCLUDING MEGHAN, TOM'S WIFE, TOM'S FATHER, TWO COUSINS, AND A FEW FRIENDS WERE FOUND MURDERED IN THE WOODS BEHIND THE HOUSE ON MAY 2, 1992 BY NEIGHBORS. TOM WAS FOUND ON JULY 5, 1992 WITHOUT ARMS OR LEGS, AND WITH HIS INTERNAL ORGANS SPLATTERED ALL OVER THE KITCHEN FLOOR. HIS HEART WAS FOUND MELTED NEAR THE SMASHED CAMERA. THE TAPE WAS NOT SEIZED UNTIL EARLY-1993 AS PART OF THIS INVESTIGATION. four and a half pages of unneeded info regarding Thomas' childhood PAGE 7 AS PART OF THE INVESTIGATION, WE VISITED SOME OF TOM'S SCHOOLS AS A CHILD. WHEN WE ASKED THE TEACHERS ABOUT WHAT THOMAS WAS LIKE, THEY ALWAYS THOUGHT OF HIM AS A NICE KID, ALWAYS WILLING TO HELP TEACHERS AND HIS CLASSMATES. HOWEVER, TOM DROPPED OUT OF 11TH GRADE SOMETIME IN 1979-1981. UNTIL 1990, HE WORKED AT A LOCAL FAST FOOD RESTAURANT JUST TO HAVE THE NECESSITIES TO LIVE. A MARRIAGE WAS FOUND IN PUBLIC RECORDS BETWEEN TOM AND SARAH THAT OCCURED ON AUGUST 3, 1989. IN 1990, HE WAS ASKED BY THE OFFICE TO ENGINEER A NEW SUPERWEAPON FOR THE MILITARY, WHICH HE WAS VERY TALENTED IN. HE PRODUCED THIS EXPERIMENT OVER THE COURSE OF TWO YEARS. FROM EARLY IN 1991 UNTIL MARCH 17, 1992, THIS EXPERIMENT LIVED IN THE BASEMENT OF THE GINNOSETTE HOUSEHOLD. ON MARCH 17, 1992, THE CREATURE WAS RELEASED, AND DUE TO WHAT WE NOW KNOW AS AN ERROR IN ANGER CONTROL PROGRAMMING, WENT ON A RAMPAGE AFTER GINNOSETTE ABUSED THE EXPERIMENT. IT IS UNKNOWN STILL WHY GINNOSETTE ABUSED 37J. AN INVESTIGATION WILL CONTINUE WITHIN THIRTY DAYS. PAGE 8 WITHIN 45 MINUTES AFTER AN INVESTIGATION MEETING ON WHY TOM ABUSED 37J IN THE 60 MINUTE VIDEO, THE REASON OF INSANITY WAS DECIDED AND AGREED ON BY THE ENTIRE BOARD. EVIDENCE HAS ALSO BEEN SALVAGED FROM THE YEARS OF 1975-1986. IN 1975, THOMAS ATTEMPTED TO COMMIT SUICIDE AFTER BREAKING UP WITH HIS GIRLFRIEND WHO WILL NOT BE NAMED IN THIS INVESTIGATION. FROM LATE-1975 TO MID-1977, THOMAS FREQUENTLY VISITED A LOCAL THERAPY BUILDING UNDER ORDER OF COURT. IT APPEARS THAT THE THERAPY DID NOT HELP, AS IN 1980 (WE HAVE NO KNOWLEDGE OF IF TOM DROPPED OUT OF HIGH SCHOOL YET), TOM ASSAULTED ONE OF HIS CURRENT OR FORMER TEACHERS AT A LOCAL HIGH SCHOOL IN NEW HAMPSHIRE. MORE ASSAULTS OCCURRED BETWEEN 1981 AND 1986, WHEN FINALLY, HE WAS SENTENCED TO ONE YEAR IN PRISON. IN JUNE 1988, HE WAS RELEASED FROM THE PRISON AND WAS ABLE TO CONTROL HIMSELF FOR THE NEXT 3 1/3 YEARS, WHICH ENDED ON THE DAY OF HIS DEATH. of important information Category:Computers and Internet Category:Books